One Night
by Elysian Prince
Summary: Two people. Abused backgrounds. One night. Will they fall in love?  This is for all of those people lost out there. You are not alone.


This is Infinity Warrior with another story. (Wow. My 16th story)

**My Second One-Shot so it should be better than my first.**

**Don't judge me.**

**Remember, no flames and such.**

**Please read and review.**

**One Night**

* * *

I heard them calling my name and threatening me as I kept running. It was pretty warm that day but clouds clouded the sky. All that ran through my mind was to, '_Run'_ and that was all I intended to carry out until I was far away. Every day they hit me and I begged them to stop but the hits grew more and more violent by the day. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get away, from the constant abuse and such.

So I ran. Ran straight out the door while they were threatening me and one even threw a knife at me. Why did I even call them parents? I don't understand. Karma has been a bitch to me my whole life and I can't stand it anymore! What did I ever do to wrong them? I had saved their lives in car crash and they blamed the whole thing on me!

I tripped and fell, scraping my knee and it blood slowly oozed out of the wound. Most people would ask for their mothers or something, but, I didn't. I couldn't. I got up, in pain and kept running. I had hoped they stopped chasing me by now but I couldn't risk it. I kept on running.

Eventually the light in my eyes dissipated and the such solar power rays had disappeared. It was dark. I could barely see, only the lunar rays lighting my way. I kept running and tears eventually formed into my eye. I couldn't understand where they were from so I became confused.

It was still very warm out, which didn't bother me much on the fact that I was born in heat. I sighed as I slowed down for the first time in a long time. I was out of breath and anger pulsated through my veins like blood pouring out of a wound. I begun to walk, as my breathing had ceased to not slow down.

As I walked through the woods, I begun to feel sorrowful. Not for myself, for my parents on the account that they neglected me on several angles. Confusion. Yea. That's all, they were confused. All their beatings and abuses, only to make me stronger on angles that I couldn't even imagine.

Aw what the hell am I doing? They hated me and I am just making up excuses! Nobody loves me in this world. That is all I want! Just a small spark to keep my fire going before it goes out. I see an illuminated figure up ahead. It had held its' head then fallen. I had run up to it, in hope that it was ok. I had knelt by its' side and found it unconscious.

I suddenly felt empowered. The fate of a life was in my hands. It looked like a Glaceon but it was a bit... Anthropomorphic, if you say. (**Anthropomorphic means human-like or having human qualities.) **The creature appeared to be female. It was also nude so if I pleased, I could also fill my desires, but I jest. My temptations almost overruled my standards.

I put my hand near its' throat, wanting to take out all of my depression and anger out in the form of destroying a single life. My madness, tempted me with the sweet scent of a soul dying. My anger, from all of those beatings and abuse over these 18 years of my life. I needed something to take all of my madness, my depression, and throw it all away. I needed a source of healing. All it took was a single life.

A single, innocent life.

I chuckled, as my madness had increased. I clamped my hand around its' throat. All that ran through my mind was, '_Do it. End her life and your suffering.' _But something stopped me from going any further. I threw all doubt and clamped my hand around her throat, hard. '_DO IT! AND YOU WILL NEVER SUFFER AGAIN!' _my mind said.

I stopped. If I continued, would I have been any better than my parents? No. The cycle of pain needed to stop. And it needed to stop, _now. _I could not let my sick and deathly mind take over my lifestyle.

I needed to break free.

I let go and gently put my hand to her neck. There was a pulse and it was slow, but it was there. I felt my hands go under her, lifting her up in the process. My head scanned the area, in hope of some form of cave or something. I saw an opening under a wall and I just dashed for it. I laid her down and examined her. She had multiple bruises and was bleeding. She was also warm, which a Glaceon was not supposed to be.

I needed to use something to save her. Something to save a life instead of destroy it. I took my shirt off and placed it over her exposed chest, hoping that it would help in the slightest. I looked around and began to hear for something nearby.

I heard the distant sound of water roaring. I ran towards the sound and saw a beautiful waterfall, towering over 60 feet. Breathtaking, it was. I shook that thought. I had two options. Either use some way to get water to her or to use my pants to hold water in to cool her off. There was no way to transport water to her so I had to use my pants.

Do so much to save a life.

I jumped in and the water, I had to say was freezing. I couldn't quite understand why but it felt like the water was going to freeze. An estimate of about... 1 degree Celsius? It didn't matter. I had my pants completely wet so she could be insulated with really cold water, at least. Wait... Couldn't I just have brought her to the waterfall? No. She would have drowned in the stream following it while she is unconscious.

I ran back to her and she was still lying there, unconscious. She was still breathing, I could feel and hear it as I approached her. I put my hand to her head and she was warm and sweating. That wasn't good. I folded my pants into a rag so I could put it on her face for her to cool off. A sudden wave of exhaustion overflowed me and I walked a few feet away from her, trying to cover myself with something so she didn't see me so... indecent...

**Glaceon's POV**

I didn't know what happened but I think that I felt a weight on top of me. I was really warm, probably because of the weather. I opened my eyes and saw something in my face. I lifted my hand, which proved to be a great effort. I took it off and examined it. It looked like a pair of pants. Eww... I threw them aside and it suddenly felt warmer.

I looked around and found a shirt on top of my chest. What is happening today? I examined my background and saw a boy. He looked a bit older than me but... Why was he in his underwear? Am I still.. Ohmygod! I quickly used something to cover my lower parts and my breasts. Was that his... Eww... Well. The pants were wet so he must have done something to help me. "Excuse me..." I asked cautiously. He sat up and covered himself. "Um.. Listen about my clothes... Sorry. You passed out and I used my shirt to insulate you and my pants to wet them in the waterfall to hopefully help you..." he said as he covered himself with one hand and the other scratched the back of his hand.

Did... Did he care enough to actually do that for me? No. He was probably one of those perverted people who like to do things for people to have sex with them. He slowly walked over to me, much to my discomfort and picked his pants up and zipped them up. He then walked over to me and put his hand to my forehead. "You feeling better?" he asked. "A bit." I replied.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked. I honestly did, I really did. But to tell a complete stranger who practically saved my life... "You wouldn't understand." I replied. A wave of sadness came as I remembered what had happened. "Try me." he replied. "Alright..."

I began to speak,

_Flashback..._

_"DAM YOU GIRL! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" my father yells at me. He hit me square across my face with his fist and that was normal. My father was a human and my mother, a Glaceon. My mother had died a few years ago and my father would hit and abuse me. What really happened before I left was the most scariest thing ever._

_My father had called me into his room and I came, natrually because he was going to hit me if I didn't. I entered the room and saw that he was naked, laying on the bed with his manhood erect in the air. "Suck it." he said pointing to it. I was shocked. My father never asked me to do that. "SUCK IT." he yelled. I turned to go out of the door and before I could get away, he grabbed my shirt and brought me to his bed._

_He tore off all of my clothes and threw his manhood at my flower. "NO!" I screamed. I kicked and yelled. He hit me in multiple places and he even cut me. I tried to grab something that would save me. Anything. I saw the table lamp on his desk I picked it up and smashed it over his head. He stumbled for a moment then dove for me. I moved away in time and ran out the door. I ran out the front door, because we lived in a forest. _

_It was really hot that day and I was tired. My father ran out after me, naked. I ran for my life and tried to escape. If it hadn't been for my incredible speed then he would have gotten me and raped me._

_End Flashback..._

"Hm." he said with a nod, "We seem to have similar parents. Except my parents didn't sexually abuse me. They just hit me every day until today, when I ran away." I was shocked. There was someone else besides me who had just as a bad experience as I did. "I couldn't take it any more it's just that..." he started and I finished, "I was sick of it." He nodded.

Something happened at that moment because at that moment, I felt for this man, who had a torturous life just as I did. "I'm not sure where I am heading but it sure as hell wouldn't be back there. Can I come with you?" I asked. "Sure. I know how you feel and I'm pretty sure that I won't either." he replied.

**Normal POV**

"What's your name?" the man asked. "Venus. You?" Venus asked. "Paul." he replied. He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on. Let's get going to the waterfall so you can cool off." he said. He closed his eyes as he held his hand out. "You may want to put my shirt on." he said. Venus blushed as she realized that her breasts were showing. She put his shirt on and grabbed his hand.

To Paul, her touch felt like an icicle, cold and firm, but good. As soon as Venus stood up, she wobbled and began to fall until he caught her. "You ok there?" he asked. "Yea. Just not feeling too good at the moment." she replied. "Ah. Let me carry you then." he said as he lifted her up and carried her bridal style towards the waterfall. He gently set her down on the ground near it and let her go.

"There you are." Paul said with a bright smile. He jumped into the water, allowing her to go in whenever she felt like it. The water was still really cold but Paul didn't mind it anymore.

**Venus' POV**

He had saved my life, treated me like I was something not just a sex toy or an abuse doll, and he had even been polite to me. We both shared the same past and we both wanted to undo it. I felt like he has given me everything in my life. I want to repay it to him but... How?

I then got a rather nasty idea that I didn't like at first but after taking a good look at his well-toned muscular body, physical shape, happiness, and everything else, I drooled thinking about it. I then took the shirt off and swam into the water. I could hold her breath for a long time under the water, a trait I got from my mother, and she could swim fast.

I went under him and grabbed his legs. He moved. I emerged from the water and hugged him. "This is my thank you." I said as I gave him a long kiss that seemed to shock him at first but he calmed down and went into the kiss.

**Normal POV **

Venus had put her hands on his butt as she kissed him and this shocked Paul again. He had just saved her and she's acting like she wants sex now? Paul backed up and saw that she was naked. '_Oh God... She's serious... And hot...' _Paul thought.

He could feel his manhood erecting and it was beginning to show through his pants. Venus, of course, noticed this and swam over to unbutton his pants. She quickly undid his underwear as well and they were both naked, in a waterfall each in complete bliss. "I want to repay you but do you want it?" she asked. Paul knew exactly what she wanted to do. He wanted to do it as well, even though they just met, they felt like they have been in love for a very long time.

"Only if you want to." Paul replied. Venus kissed him, it was a sloppy kiss, yes, but a passionate, nonetheless. She carefully pushed his erected manhood through her flower and yelled when she broke her barrier, "OW!" Paul stopped and lifted her off of him. "Alright. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Are you ok?" he asked. Venus looked at him with loving eyes and replied, "Thanks for caring. Let's finish this." she said.

As she strode back over to me, her hips swaying in the full moonlight, I felt like I was actually loved for once in my life. Not fake love. This was real and we both loved each other. Just as she was about to get back on his manhood he said, "I love you."

Venus, of course, was unexpected of these words and flung herself into his arms. "I've only known you now for a few hours but I love you too." she said. We kissed once more then we mated.

Paul was in amazed, that she loved him, he thought he was unlovable. But here he was, being loved and making love to the most beautiful girl in the whole world. He was glad that he didn't kill her, that his anger didn't cloud his mind and corrupt it. He was in bliss.

Venus was also amazed that he loved her, but for a different reason though. Her mother died when she was 8 and she's been abused since then. She was sexually abused right before she left and now she's having sex with the one guy who meant it all to her in just one night.

The water felt like the temperature rose 20 degrees for both Paul and Venus. They were making love, synchronously, in a small body of water that had the moon reflecting off of the rims of it. Just as they were about to orgasm, 15 minutes later, they yelled each others' names as their sexual juices collided in one moment.

They were breathing fast with their hearts expanded and beating loudly for each other. This was love. "I love you." they both sang in unison as they fell asleep in the frigid cold water that only bothered Paul for a moment.

One night, can change your life.

* * *

**Infinity Warrior: This is for all those people out there who are depressed or confused. **

**Infinity: Remember, you are always loved. **

**Paul: By someone.**

**Venus: Somewhere.**

**Infinity Warrior: Read and Review.**


End file.
